


Falling for the PornStar

by dacryphllia, HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Haechan, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pornstar Haechan, Prostate Massage, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Teasing, Top Mark, bottom taeyong, camboy Haechan, dom haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacryphllia/pseuds/dacryphllia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: Mark got an light obsession about that little boy with that honey kissed skin webcam porns, little did he know that the boy attends to the same school like him.THIS IS A TWITTER AU WITH VIDEOS AND PICTURES INCLUDED! I RATHER WANT YOU TO READ IT ON TWT!@HYUCKSPUP
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Falling for the PornStar

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A TWITTER AU WITH VIDEOS AND PICTURES INCLUDED! I RATHER WANT YOU TO READ IT ON TWT!  
> @HYUCKSPUP

* * *

Mark came home after a long day of listening to his teachers and writing exams, he was practically done with life. When he opened the dorm door moans and squelch sounds were all over the living room, he only smacked his face and looked at the horny teen boys that watched porn, together!

“ _ Boys it’s not even evening and yall here watching porn TOGETHER???! _ ” Mark looked at the screen for a quick second saw a boy with brown hair and honey skin sucking a mans dick.

“ _ We don’t give a fuck, do you see him?? He was all over the porn sides and Twitter trends, so we had to convince us if the hype was worth it. And damn well it is. _ ” Jeno paused the video and made Jaemin and Renjun sigh out annoyed.

“ _ Do you see how pretty he is? _ ” Jaemin pointed aggressively on the tv

“ _ Porn is fake, calm tf down _ .” Mark was slightly disgusted at how obsessed the boys are

“ _ As if you never saw porn or masturbated! _ ” Renjun clicked his tongue and gave him a glare, knowing well damn that he is, cuz he walked in once, it was gross.

“ _ Renjun you know i do, but shit, i am not obsessed or hyped for it, like y’all. Have a good night i am tired. _ ”

Mark throw his bag on the floor and escaped to his room, only hearing the moans and naughty sounds again. Stupid teens.

  
  
  


Well, Mark didn’t expected it at all, he had a wet dream, he didn’t saw who it was but he got his dick sucked by plump full lips. He is horny at 4am, shit.

Mark grabbed his airpods and phone, opening a porn side only seeing the boy from earlier all over the home page, he must be very trendy right now..

It doesn’t hurt to watch one video, Mark thought.

And so he ended up watching a few videos from the 281 that are online and posted from the boy, named Haechan. He was indeed pretty and when he shoot a webcam video, talking with his fans that comment eagerly “ _ finger yourself _ ” “ _ use that purple dildo! _ ”. He fell in love with his soft voice, and his makeup with a light winged eyeliner was such girly be like. And to be honest, exactly what Mark likes, femboys or just boys that have a feminine side on them. He lost his shit and came in his hands when Haechan started to dirty talk while riding his ‘oh so famous’ purple dildo. “ _ My pussy is so tight, uhh, sir! So big inside of me, you make my pussy cum. _ ” The next second his legs started to shake and he let those sinful moans out and cum hands free.

“ _ Sir ah- your dick made me feel so good. _ ” He pushed the dildo out and slapped his hole and made it clench to show how loose it is.

“ _ Till the next time babies! _ ” He smiled and the video ended, Mark was embarrassed, he for sure not gonna tell his boys about it, they would make fun of him. 

Days after, he ‘accidentally’ watched all 281 videos and found his instagram. He started to stalk the younger boy, but he didn’t realized his obsession. He had dreams with him including, daydreaming in class and was looking at his insta every free second he has. The boy was just too pretty for his own good.

“ _ Bro, do you have a crush or why are you always on your phone? _ ” Jeno sat down, taking a sip of his coffee.

“ _ Ah! Nothing. _ ” He closed his phone and took a sip of his iced americano, the coffee shop was pretty filled, all students have a break now.

“ _ Oh! Shit! Dude! I have class in 5 minutes! Sorry i totally forgot we gonna start earlier today! I will pay dinner tonight. _ ” Jeno rushed his jacked on and winked at Mark

“ _ Oh, you treat me so well daddy _ ” He winked back and jeno made a gagging sound before rushing out the coffee, making both of them laugh.

And he was back on looking at the pornstarts instagram, a new pic was posted, with a location tagged.

“ **_Campus Starbucks, SOPA_ ** ”

… he was in THIS coffee…

Marks heart rate went up to 170 for sure, his hand began to sweat and he slowly looks around the store, not to be obvious. And he sat alone at the corner, pretty brown hair, plump lips around a straw. Mark loses his mind he bangs his elbows on the table and grab his hairs, this is crazy. The boy he masturbates to is sitting 4 tables away from him. This must be fake, he can’t be real, nononono. 

He wants to talk with the boy, he wanna hear his soft voice and see him smile, he wanna know what he smells like. 

Mark closes his eyes and took a deep breath and stood up, throw his empty cup in the trash, regretting every step he went closer to Haechans table that was focused on his phone, till mark stood like a statue in front of the empty chair, he looks up and mark sweared to god, he is gonna faint. He felt his heartbeat in his red ears.

“ _ Can i help you? _ ” Haechan smiled up at him 

“ _ Y-you sat so lonely here.. so i thought you maybe want some company.. b-but i can go away i guess. _ ” Mark was more than ready to run away, 

“ _ Oh no, i would love that! You seem quite cute and funny. Have a seat please! _ ” 

“ _ O-okey _ ”

“ _ Do you come here often? _ ” Mark asked, hands sweating because how nervous he was. The boy in front of him was beyond adorable—even more than what he expected when he saw him in his videos. 

“ _ Me? Not really–pretty much! I come here whenever I need coffee or doing my work. The wi-fi here works really good and quick. _ ” The latter said, smiling as his eyes soon focused back to the laptop screen in front of him. 

“ _ Sounds nice. By the way, I’m— _ ”

“ _ Mark Lee. I know. _ ” The younger chuckled. “ _ I’m Lee Donghyuck. _ ” He introduced himself to Mark, landing out his hand in front of him. 

Mark looked at the  _ soft  _ and delicate tanned hand in front of him. It was way more beautiful. The quality of the video did him dirty, or maybe it’s just his dorm’s wi-fi connection that was bad. 

On the other hand, he was shocked to know that Donghyuck knew his name-

“ _ Mark? Are you taking my hand or not? _ ” Donghyuck giggled worriedly as he looked at his own hand like it was being bitten by a dog, but instead, it was by the air. 

“ _ Oh, Fuck, sorry! _ ” Mark nervously laughed and took Donghyuck’s hand in his, shaking it. “ _ How do you know my name? _ ” Mark asked. He was sure he looked dumb in front of Donghyuck right now, considering the little stutter in his sentences and constant gulping. 

Donghyuck did think like that, but he found it rather funny. “ _ Mark, you’re literally the captain of the basketball team…” _ He laughed, shaking his head. “ _ I’m Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck. It’s nice to have you around! _ ” He smiled sweetly. 

_ Fuck, he’s right _ . Mark thought in his head, ready to smack himself on his forehead, forgetting the fact that he’s part of the basketball club, and the captain. 

Mark was suddenly confident in himself. The fact that his—suddenly and—now favorite pornstar knew him? He’s getting into it. “ _ Yeah. That’s me. I almost forgot _ .” He admitted, ruffling his hair a little. 

“ _ How come? _ ” Donghyuck was genuinely confused, closing his laptop full of documents of unfinished assignments and decided to put his interest in Mark. He was starting to notice that Mark was gaining his confidence in talking to him. 

“ _ I don’t know. I’m more than just the captain of the basketball team. I’m not as scary as people assume me to be. _ ” Mark stated, sighing. 

Donghyuck hummed and nodded, “ _ I understand. Must be hard for you— _ “ He was cut off by the sudden ringing on his phone inside his bag. Donghyuck took it out and answered the call, showing his point finger to Mark, telling him to wait for a minute. 

“ _ Hello? _ ” He asked the caller which seemed to be his friend. Mark saw that the called id was named  _ Hot Hag  _ for whatever reason. “ _ Shit, I forgot- I’ll be there in a few, Yong! _ ” Hyuck hung up the call and quickly cleaned up the table from his stuff. “ _ I’m so sorry, I forgot I had to meet my friend! _ ” He said whilst putting everything inside his bag hurriedly. 

Mark nodded understood, even helping him closing the books and put in his pencils inside the pencil case. “ _ It’s totally fine, but, hey, can I get your number? _ ” Mark asked, taking out his phone and lend it out for Hyuck to take. 

Donghyuck stopped for a whole second and looked at Mark’s  _ not-surprisingly  _ long fingers before he put his attention to the phone. He knew basketball players usually have long fingers… 

“ _ Sure! No password? _ ” Donghyuck smiled as he took the phone in his hand and Mark replied with a simple ‘nope’ then Donghyuck proceeded to unlock the phone and something surprised him. 

The phone immediately opened what Mark just recently saw on his phone—Donghyuck’s porn instagram account. Donghyuck froze for a while and it actually worried Mark,  _ is he okay?  _

“ _ You watch porn, huh? _ ” He smirked, hitting the  _ follow  _ button through Mark’s instagram account then exited to the phone app to add his number. 

Mark widened his eyes surprised. It finally hit him. “ _ Wait, sorry, don’t get me wrong— I actually approached you because- _ ”

“ _ Mark, you’re turning red. _ ” Donghyuck scoffed, pointing out the latter’s red cheeks and ears out of the blue. He put his own number and set the name as  _ ‘fullsun’  _ with a sunflower emoji next to it. 

_ Shit _ . Mark heaved a sigh after a long inhale. He didn’t even realize Donghyuck stepped out of his seat and approached Mark closer, tapping his lips. It worked to get Mark’s attention. As he turned to face the younger, 

“ _ Hmm.. I like it so much… _ ” Donghyuck whispered to Mark’s ear with a very low moan, teasing the older and Mark swore he popped a boner that second. 

“ _ What are you doing? _ ” Mark asked, trying not to show that he was nervous or anything. But, really, he wasn’t that nervous anymore. If only they weren’t in a public area or if Donghyuck wasn’t in a hurry… 

The younger giggled, tapping on Mark’s shoulder, grabbing his things to leave. “ _ Teasing daddy. _ ” He winked at him and waved goodbye before leaving Mark speechless as well as the café. 

When the bell by the door rang a little as Donghyuck opened it to leave, Mark smirked, running his hand through his hair, looking left and right, just checking if anyone was actually looking at them. He pressed his tongue to his inner cheek and shook his head. 

“ _ What have you gotten yourself into, Mark Lee. _ ” He said under his breath. He took his wallet and phone and left the café as well. 

Lucky him, he didn’t have any afternoon classes so he went directly home, knowing he would be alone.

He threw his bag on the floor and stripped his pants off, grabbing his phone and go on the too well known website.

“ _ Shit _ ” Mark cursed out as he saw the thumbnail of his favorite video. Pulling his boxers down now too and gripping his hard dick. It was Haechans fault, his stupid moan, his stupid hot teasing. He was whipped and so sensitive about that boy.

The video was mainly about Hyuck keep edging himself with his twisting and vibrating dildo. It just was so hot to watch the boys eyes roll back and his legs twitching every time he was close to cuming. But he pulled out and his hole just clenched around nothing needy, he whines and cries out. The need to come was so bad.

His fucking dirty talk, so stupid hot, sexy, slutty. He talks about the dildo as if it were a real dick that fucks him.

“ _ Daddy! Fuck! Ah- i-i am so close. _ ” His legs twitching, his hand gripping his spread ass cheek harder, eyes rolling back, dick raising up and down. But no orgasm, Haechan pulled out again and just huffs out hard at the close high point. 

“ _ Oh my god! Hah that was a close one _ ” he giggles into the camera and let his legs fall down.

“ _ Okey! Imma make myself cum now, my legs are killing me! _ ” He picked the dildo up and started from the beginning, squelch sounds and moans. Mark hands jerk up and down in sync with the dildo goes in and out, and it was fast. One thing he learned was that the sun kissed boy needs it hard and fast, from beginning till the end. Hyucks legs started to twitch again, Mark lost it when he began to beg

“ _ Please- fuckfuckfuuu-AH! Daddy! Let me cum! PleaAHH- so close fuck! _ ” The dildo went faster and Mark was at the overstimulation point, he was whining and shaking, but didn’t stop.

Hyuck just screamed out and his body jerked up, each time more cum squirts out his dick, so white.

Mark finally stopped, caught his breath and closed the porn tab. 

He just again realized that he actually TALKED with this naughty boy today, and has his number. Marks heart beats faster. He is in some deep shit. 

“ _ Where have you been? Were you planning to let me rot here? _ ” Taeyong groaned when he saw his friend finally approaching him, head locking him immediately. 

“ _ Hey- _ “ Hyuck started when he suddenly headlocked him. “ _ Sorry! I seriously forgot we’re meeting today. _ ” Donghyuck chuckled awkwardly and rubbed his nape. “ _ I also met a fan. _ ” He smirked. 

Taeyong raised an eyebrow at the younger before getting what he meant. “ _ Weren’t you at school? Someone recognize you through your porn? _ ” He asked, surprised. “ _ Kids nowadays watch porn? _ ”

“ _ Ok, boomer. That  _ **_kid_ ** _ is literally the one doing the porn and that kid is me. Incase you forgot.”  _ He playfully rolled his eyes and hit Taeyong’s shoulder. 

Taeyong here is his colleague. Pornstars don’t usually interact that much during work, but these two clicked so much they both started to hang out ever since they two first met. They both have done a video together too, as bottoms. 

“ _ So, this kid you met. Who is he? Wanna tell me about him? _ ” Taeyong asked curiously.

“ _ You won’t believe me but, i explained to you ‘my perfect type’ a few days ago. You remember? _ ” 

“ _ I do _ ”

“ _ HE! Is! Aaa you won’t believe me! Black cute hair, a little curly, big puppy eyes and his blush is so adorable cute. It drives me mad! I want to baby him and tell him everything is gonna be okey! _ ” Hyuck was uwu-ing over the whole table.

“ _ If he is ‘such a baby’ then how did he react on you finding out that he is actually an pervert. _ ” Taeyong grins

“ _ He was blushing red, angry dark red. And he began to shutter and was so out of words. It was so much fun. But your stupid ass has to meet up with me. _ ” Hyuck crossed his arms and played poundy. 

“ _ Oh sorry that i don’t want an mf F in my group exam _ ”

“ _ I was just playing! _ ” Haechan grabbed his hands and fake cried, so dramatic.

“ _ Ok let’s work on it _ ” Taeyong shakes his hands free, but his eyes kept starring the other boy fingers, a light blush filled his cheeks.

“ _ Want them inside you again? Is your hookup buddy not good? _ ” Hyuck whispers over, not wanting everyone to know that he had sex with the class president.

“ _ Can we not talk about it now? _ ” TY got only redder

“ _ Teach your baby finally how to finger you probably. _ ”

“ _ He is already overwhelmed when i mention sex! _ ” Yongie dropped his head on the table, the sexual frustration aura all over the older boy.

“ _ He for sure is a sub top, just go for it. _ ” Haechan pets his hair.

“ _ I will try.. i think _ ” he raised his head, sad puppy eyes.

“ _ My offer still is up, i literally can smell that frustration over here. Ew! _ ” He fake shakes his hand in front of his nose, as if he could really smell it.

“ _ Actually, i will think about it… OH MY GOD _ -“

“ _ SHUT UP! _ ” Hyuck shut Taeyong up with his hand over the other mouth.

“ _ How about we film it and i show it to Jaehyun… _ ” Hyuck only understood the half, but he got the point.

“ _ Fuck… yes! You have to tell me how he reacted to it! _ ” Both jumping up and down on their chairs excited.

  
  
  
  
  


When night falls, Donghyuck excused himself and had a sleepover ar Taeyong’s apartment. Taeyong’s sister was in America that time, so they both had the apartment all to themselves. 

“ _ Hyungie! _ ” Donghyuck jumped on Taeyong once he opened the door. Taeyong chuckled and hugged the younger back. 

“ _ Why, hello to you too~ I’m really nervous. _ ” Taeyong admitted with a shy laugh. The younger closed the door behind them and laughed. 

“ _ Relax. I know what I’m doing! _ ” Donghyuck said, pulling Taeyong to his bedroom and saw that the older had prepared everything. The lube, the condom, the camera and tripod. “ _ Are usually this organized? Or did you clean up for the video? _ ” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes at his friend, “ _ You know I’m always this clean, dummy. _ ” He said sitting on the edge of the bed and play with his phone for a while as he waited for Donghyuck putting down his stuff. 

“ _ Give me the condom. _ ” Hyuck said, moving his hand to catch his hyung’s attention. Taeyong complied, but quickly retrieved his hand after he realized something. 

“ _ What? _ ” Taeyong said confusedly. 

“ _ What? You want me to fuck you raw? I thought you want Jaehyun to be your first. _ ” Donghyuck tilted his head confusedly as well. 

“ _ No! I mean, you’re  _ **_topping_ ** _?”  _ Taeyong asked with a genuine tone. Donghyuck stood there with a slight widened eyes before bursting into laughter. 

Wiping his tear of laughter away, he finally get to speak, “ _ Hyung, there is  _ **_no way_ ** _ you can top. I bet my life.”  _ He was left with giggles. 

Taeyong frowned, shaking his head, “ _ I can top! Especially you, I can top you— _ ”

“ _ Shut up, hyung. You can’t. _ ” Donghyuck laughed and snatched the condom from Taeyong who was left huffing loudly and continued to play with his phone, blushing at the thought of the younger topping him. 

Donghyuck was naked and Taeyong was left with his boxers a few minutes later. The younger pressed the record button on the camera, walking over to Taeyong who had no idea it had started and was still in his phone by the edge of the bed. 

The tan boy lifted Taeyong’s face up by his chin gently, kissing him on the lips for a few minutes before pulling away for Taeyong to whisper something. “ _ You know the rules with me, right? _ ”

Donghyuck nodded, “ _ No hickes, I know _ .” He shut the older up again with a kiss, pushing him back onto the bed and got on top of him. He kissed down his bare and fair chest, hands roaming around Taeyong’s niplle, causing small moans to slip here and there. 

Because of exams, Taeyong wasn’t able to attend work for the past three weeks. Maybe this was why he became so sensitive over Hyuck’s touches.

The younger palmer Taeyong’s clothed member, making him gasp and squirm in place, already covering his face with his hand when his hip buck up, wanting more of Hyuck’s touch. “ _ Hng… more, please.. _ ” He begged quietly, hopefully it won’t get caught in the camera that he was desperate. 

“ _ You want more, Yongie? What do you want me to do? _ ” Donghyuck smirked seeing his hyung so vulnerable like this under him. 

Taeyong squirmed, he got really embarrassed at the thought of begging for Hyuck. Sure, they did a video together but it was both of them being a bottom for two tops. This felt  _ sort of  _ new. “ _ Hyuckie.. please, touch me more please, wreck me with your touch-aah!!”  _ Taeyong whined loudly when his boxer was pulled down and Donghyuck pumped his cock like it was a toy. 

Donghyuck squirted some lube to his hand and started to give Taeyong a handjob, lifting his legs up against his chest as he continued to moan loudly at Hyuck’s magical hands. “ _ H-hyuck! _ ” Taeyong moaned loudly, feeling himself close and arched his back. 

“ _ Hm? Look at this useless cock, hyungie. You want him to ruin your pretty cunt so much, don’t you? _ ” He teased with a smirk, making Taeyong blushed when Hyuck just discreetly brought up Jaehyun to their dirty talk. 

Taeyong looked at Hyuck, nodding as he gripped to the bed sheets when Hyuck’s hand went faster on his tiny cock, biting his lower lip. “ _ Y-yes! S-so much.. a-ah! M’close! _ ” Taeyong whined, feeling the familiar feeling inside his tummy, it only got worse when Hyuck squeezed it even more. 

“ _ Aah! Hy-hyuck, wannacumwannacumwannacum! _ ” He said desperately, holding onto Hyuck’s shoulder tightly. Donghyuck smirked at Taeyong’s drooling mouth from gaping too much. 

“ _ Go ahead, hyungie. _ ” Taeyong nodded quickly, anticipating to cum on Hyuck’s hand and he did just a second later, back arching and hands still tightly gripping to any surface he could. He came all over his abdomen as well, squirming at the liquid going here and there. 

“ _ Hm- Fuck!” _ Taeyong cursed, panting loudly and grabbed a small pillow to cover his face. Donghyuck laughed. He knew Taeyong was a sensitive person, he just didn’t expect him to be  _ this  _ sensitive. 

“ _ Show me your pretty hole, hyungie~ _ ” Donghyuck tapped on Taeyong’s hip and motioned him to show it to the camera and he willingly complied. 

“ _ How long has it been, hyung? _ ” Donghyuck asked upon seeing his hole not as stretched as usual. Of course, Taeyong hadn’t been fucked for three weeks, he must be frustrated. 

“ _ T-three weeks.. _ ” Taeyong replied shyly. Donghyuck nodded and put more lube to his hand, spreading them out evenly then press his finger around Taeyong’s rim. 

“ _ I’m gonna stretch you first, okay? _ ” Donghyuck said and he received a nod. He pressed his finger into Taeyong’s hole, then two, then three. Taeyong was already a moaning mess with these three digits and Donghyuck scoffed. “ _ You’re so weak, hyungie~ I wonder if  _ **_he_ ** _ can make you feel like this too~” _

Taeyong knew what he was doing. Once Jaehyun watched the video and heard that, he wondered what he’d do towards Taeyong to prove Hyuck wrong. 

Taeyong started to pant loudly as Donghyuck put in all four fingers of his inside his hole, curling his hand inside to stretch him better, making Taeyong moan when his fingers hit his walls so good. 

“ _ Hng, Hyu-ah! Fuck, there!”  _ Taeyong was about to speak until Hyuck’s finger hit his bundle of nerves. He immediately covered his face embarrassed again, thighs already shaking from the feeling. 

“ _ You like that? Tell me how much you like it, hyungie~ _ ” Hyuck giggled, picking up the pace of his fingers inside. Taeyong moaned loudly at that. 

“ _ Hnnn! Like it— Love it so much, Hyuckie, more, please!!”  _ Hyuck groaned hearing that, spreading his fingers even more. 

“ _ Hyuck, I’m ready, want you now, please… _ ” Taeyong whimpered when the younger’s fingers left his hole, whining at the emptiness. 

“ _ Sure, hyung. _ ” 

  
  
  


“ _ Thank you guys for wat- oh my god you are still twitching! Poor baby _ ” Hyuck caressed yongies thighs up and down.

“ _ Are you good? _ ”

“ _ Yes, just still-hnn. Sensitive and after orgasm. _ ” Taeyong tried to took deep breaths to calm himself down.

“ _ Anyways, thank you guys for watching till the next time. Bye babies! _ ” He waved a kiss with a wink towards the camera and turned it off.

“ _ Hyung...that was hot..like.. did i really fucked you that good? _ ” Haechan wipes the lube away from the others hole and the cum from his stomach. 

“ _ You think he is gonna like this? _ ” Taeyong ask worried, not knowing what to expect from his baby be like ‘boyfriend’.

“If he is not, then he ain’t gay.” Hyuck pulled his sweatpants up

“Right! you leaving?” Taeyong turned on his tummy, not feeling so exposed anymore, even tho the other saw him in his weakest moments.

“You want me to stay?” He raised his eyebrow at yongi and watched how the other slowly curved his back and made his ass stick a little bit more up, like a kitten.

“Maybe some massages?” TY purred out and wiggled his hips.

“Fuck massages. I know you want more than that.” He laughed and stripped his pants off, not like he got them on only 2 minutes ago.

“You maybe right.” Tae smirked.

The next morning Hyuck woke up from a buzzing phone, he got instagram notifications about how hot his current video was and from .. and unknown number?

  
  


Haechan giggled devlish and locked his phone to wake up TY.

“Make breakfast for me Hyung” he whines and kissed the others back down.

“Mhhh mayb-AAH! THat HURTS!”

Hyuck bit in his ass cheek and licked over it as an sorry.

“Breakfast please” He kissed his way up and laid his face beside tae ones.

“Fine! God, you act like a kid.” He slowly stood up and tried to fix his messy hair.

“At least a kid that fucked you good.” Hyuck giggled and went to the kitchen to help the older one.

  
  
  
  


“ _ Fuck! _ ” Mark cursed under his breath when Hyuck suddenly sent him the picture. Mark was in the middle of class and for worse, he sat in the middle row. He quickly hid his phone under his table and lowered the brightness just so no one could see it. 

The picture Hyuck sent obviously made Mark turned on on another level. Who would have thought that Mark would see this kind of picture personally and straight up from the pornstar? No one, but it was really happening right now. 

Mark clicked his tongue and locked his phone, putting it inside his pocket only to realize he actually grew a boner. He groaned loudly and excused himself to the toilet which he was allowed to. 

The whole way to the toilet, Mark ran his hand through his hair,  _ Rainbows and butterflies! Helping a granny on the crosswalk! Helping a grandpa with his groceries! Catching bubbles!  _ He tried to fill his thoughts with innocent ones, but it didn’t seem to work. However, a single thought of  _ overstimulating donghyuck until he ran out of cum  _ just affect him so much. Especially with Hyuck’s tip was shown on the picture.

Arriving at the toilet, he got into one of the clean cubicles and closed the closet to sit on it. He was trying hard not to relieve himself by touching, it would make a mess and it’d take too much time, his teacher would have came to look for him.

_ Lee fucking Donghyuck…  _ he thought again, groping his own clothed boner gently, almost slipping out a moan until he heard another student coming into the toilet. He swore he almost bang his head against the wall. 

_ Fuck it _ . He couldn’t care less if the teacher was looking for him. He could look for another reason to tell them what took him so long, probably taking a shit or something. 

Mark couldn’t concentrate on the whole day in class. His thought was filled by what Hyuck had messaged him this morning. Feeling the younger’s hole with his cum? Who can say no to that? 

The end of school finally came, Mark let out a big sigh in relief. Everyone started packing their stuff into their bag and so did Maek, but he suddenly stopped when he remembered something. 

He quickly pull back out his pen and notes, tapping on one of his friends’ shoulder. “ _ Hey, can I borrow Mrs. Jang’s notes from last week? I was absent _ .” Mark asked. The friend ended up lending him the note and he stayed back to copy them. 

He didn’t expect for Mrs. Jang to give them this much of notes. He felt his hand getting tired when he just reached the second page of the note. Everyone had left but him in the middle of the class.

A knock was heard on the door though it was open. Mark looked up to see who it was and stoned, stopped writing his notes. 

“ _ H-hey, Hyuck. _ ” He greeted with slight stutter, smiling before focusing back on copying the notes he missed. Donghyuk smiled at the greeting. He entered the empty class and sat on the chair in front of Mark, but still faced him. 

“ _ What are you copying? _ ” Donghyuck asked, looking at the book Mark was writing on. 

“ _ Mrs. Jang’s notes. I was absent last week. _ ” He explained, not looking up to Donghyuck as he was determined to finish the notes as soon as possible. 

Donghyuck pouted when Mark didn’t even spare a glance after the greeting. He shifted a bit on the chair and watched Mark doing his thing. “ _ How would you rate my video? _ ” He asked.

“ _ Which one? _ ” Mark replied and again, not looking at Hyuck.

“ _ The one you talked about this morning. The most recent one with Taeyong hyung _ .” He smiled with a little giggle to catch Mark’s attention.

On the other hand, the older was trying hard not to look so easy to be teased. “ _ It was great! I enjoyed it. Ten out of ten. _ ” He smiled, but it quickly faded as Mark continued to copy the notes. His brain was twisting around as he was reading and trying to understand it at the same time. Not to mention, answering Donghyuck as well. 

The tan male huffed, resting his chin on his palm on the table, watching Mark again as if he was in a rush. “ _ Markie… I’m bored~ _ ” He said in a cute tone, but he only received a short hum from Mark.

“ _ Where’s your phone? _ ” Mark  _ did  _ spare a glance but it was only for a second, Hyuck wasn’t satisfied. “ _ Play with your phone, Hyuck. I can’t entertain you right now. _ ” He said. 

“ _ Sure, you can’t… _ ” Donghyuck’s eyes landed on Mark’s hand which hadn’t been doing anything unlike Mark’s dominant hand used to write. He got an idea and picked it up, admiring it. “ _ Hyung, you have pretty hands! _ ” He said, giggling. 

Mark tried to contain himself, but he was going to blush soon. “ _ Thanks. _ ”

Donghyuck playfully nibbled on his fingers. First it was only the tip then he decided to go deeper on Mark’s middle and index finger. It made Mark stopped writing and  _ finally _ looked up at Hyuck. “ _ What are you doing? _ ” He asked, but didn’t retrieve his finger. It seemed like Donghyuck was enjoying it.

It was the younger’s turn to not spare a glance this time, enjoying how much his two fingers filled his previously empty mouth. Wanting more, Mark pushed the two fingers deeper into Hyuck’s mouth and not like he minded, but he was slightly taken aback that he moaned. 

Mark got hard again, to no surprise. 

“ _ Distracting people is one of your favorite things to do? _ ” Mark said unamused, but Hyuck moaned at that and started drooling down on Mark’s fingers to his desk. 

Nonetheless, Donghyuck nodded to the statement Mark just asked. Looking at him as if he was trying to lure the latter, but maybe that was the whole point of Donghyuck coming to his class in the first place. 

Mark let Hyuck suck on his finger for as long as he wanted and soon he finished copying the notes. Mark pulled out his fingers out of Hyuck’s mouth and it made the younger whine. 

“ _ Hnn… want more- _ ” 

“ _ Maybe. _ ” Mark started packing all his books and pens back into his bag, hearing Hyuck’s little whine and squirming a little in his seat. 

“ _ Mark… not satisfied yet… _ ” Hyuck said admittedly, earning a sharp stare from Mark. 

“ _ That’s how I’m supposed to leave you for now, doll. Maybe next time, you’ll get what you want, yeah? _ ” Mark ruffled Hyuck’s soft locks. Hyuck was about to complain but he didn’t when Mark called him  _ doll _ . It turned him on more than he expected. 

Hyuck was now even more determined he’ll get what he wanted.

  
  


Mark left Hyuck, with such a bad hurting dick squeezing on his jeans, god damn it.

It would be the second time today, how can someone be THIS horny. He smacks his head and just drives home.

“ _ OH! Mark good that you home! We decided to drink tonight since our exams and shit is done! So uhm.. since you are the oldest one, could you buy alcohol for us? Plleeeeaaassee Hyung _ ” Jaemin hold Mark cold hands in his warm ones, giving him puppy eyes and pound his lips.

“ _ Fine, only when i can drink with y’all together _ ” Mark smiled and put his Jacket right back on, making his way out with Jaemin happly walking beside him.

4 teenagers and a whole basket full of soda and alcohol, oh lord.

“ _ Jeno and Renjun are gonna be here around- DING- now _ ” Jaemin clapped his hands and greeted them.

“ _ Mark, our best Hyung, the alcohol god. Amen _ ” Jeno bowed down and held his arms straight like he is praying to some goddess.

“ _ Omg just shut up and drink. Idiot. _ ” Mark smacked the back of the others head.

_ ‘Ow’ _

They played some games while drinking, and Mark knows that the boys (Jeno and Jaemin) give Renjun such..naughty questions and tasks cuz they both like the small boy between them.

“ _ Okey MARK! What is the last message u sent or received. _ ” 

Everyone pretty drunk at this time.

“ _ Lemme look. _ ” He opened his phone and went on ‘Messages’ seing the contact name was enough reason for Mark to blush and shake his head.

“ _ HYUNG!!! Teeelll uuuss! _ ” Jaemin slaps his knee.

“ _ It’s a … picture, i received. _ ” Mark laid his phone away, acting like as if saying it is enough.

“ _ Show us Mark, we all know it’s not just a pic when you get this red! _ ” Renjun snapped his phone away.

Mark really tried his best to get his phone back, but with the two teenagers that goes to gym, and protect Renjun as if he were a Prince, made him lay flat on the floor with Jaemin holding his hands behind his back.

“ _ Oh my- _ “ Renjun eyes got big and hold his mouth.

“ _ Okey, wait a damn second! Please don’t tell me this is your dick or hole that i am looking at. _ ” Jeno already looking away disgusted.

“ _ It’s not. _ ” Mark hissed out and got his hands free and the heavy weight off his body.

“ _ Wow.. Mark, didn’t expected that from you. _ ” Jaemin took a glance of the pic too.

“ _ Hyuck..? who is this? How comes that we don't know him? And why is he sending you something like this? _ ” Mark slowly took his phone away from Renjuns tiny hands

“ _ The question was. ‘What is the last message u sent or received.’ And i answered it, I won't say more. _ ”

Mark himself took a good look at the picture again. God fucking damn Hyuck…

Mark knew he is gonna regret it but he is horny, he needs those tiny, sun kissed hands on his body, now!

  
  


not long after that, jeno and jaemin were almost wasted but renjun was way more than wasted. the two almost agreed to bring renjun back to their dorm but mark slammed the table drunk and said that’s dangerous—they might hit all three heads to the wall. which the two agreed that they should sober up just a little bit more before they can go back to their respective dorms. 

on the other hand, mark was still horny. Though it happened an hour ago, he kept on checking the picture back and forth to satisfy himself but of course it didn't, he needed more than that. His drunk ass finally realized that hyuck actually already replied a while back. He giggled upon seeing the message. 

it was donghyuck’s address attached. 

hiccuping a little with nose still a little red, mark slid off his chair, almost falling even though the chair wasn’t so high, but jeno caught his arm. “ _ where are you going, mark? _ ” he asked, eyes heavy. 

“ _ hyuck’s… i think? _ ” he said, rubbing his eyes and check his phone again, showing jeno the message hyuck had sent, but jeno was too drunk to even realize what was happening that he just nodded. 

“ _ okay. stay- hic! safe… _ ” jeno hiccuped as well, drinking more alcohol to make it disappear instead of trying to sober up like jaemin who was refraining from drinking more. 

“ _ kay. _ ” mark smiled and waved at the three boys and left his own dorm, not forgetting to bring his coat somehow and got into a taxi. 

“ _ where to, sir? _ ” the taxi driver asked. 

mark groaned loudly and pinched his temples, he took out his phone and  _ almost  _ showed the message hyuck sent until he remembered the picture was there too. he decided to mention it instead. it came out as slurs, but the taxi driver caught what he meant and drove off to hyuck’s place. 

_ finally _ . mark thought with a small chuckle, followed by a strong hit of dizziness from the alcohol. 

  
  
  
  
  


He rang the bell and waited for the door to be opened, it felt like hours for his body. 

“ _ Open up Hyuck! It’s meeeee Markiii _ ” Mark bums his fist against the door.

“ _ COMING _ !” Hyucks scream gave Mark butterflies, his voice so soft, even tho he screamed. And the person infront of him, even more softer, so beautiful and gorgeous.

“ _ Hey. Come in _ ” he smiled up and made way for the drunk body to pass him.

“ _ You stink after alcohol really bad. _ ” Haechan laughs and shut his door, Mark immediately took his shoes off, almost falling forward and bang his head against the wall, but his arm reacted faster, he holds himself up and Hyuck just lost it beside him.

“ _ Wow! What did you drink to be THAT wasted! _ ” 

“ _ Vodka and some gin..or? Ah, i don’t know. _ ” He scratches his head and was looking so cute confused.

“ _ Should i show you where the magic happens? _ ”

“ _ What? _ ”

“ _ My bedroom, you dummy _ ” 

Hyuck walks past him and opened a door. Mark stood there, dumbfounded, like he is the most innocent boy, not knowing what shit means.

“ _ So you gonna stand there the whole night? I have a comfortable couch. _ ” 

Mark made steps, entering the room and looked around.

He expected something… naughty or dirty, but it was a normal teenage room. 

“ _ It’s nothing special. _ ” Hyuck whispers out and closed his door.

The older boy sat down on the comfortable couch and let a deep sigh out.

“ _ Why do you wanna be here in those late hours Mark? _ ” Hyuck sat himself behind Mark on the bed and massaged his shoulders. He immediately relaxed 

“ _ I just wanted to see you… _ ”

“ _ The sentence is not finished, tell me everything please. _ ”

“ _ I want to be in one of your videos _ ” 

Hyuck stops his hands,

“ _ Are you for real? _ ”

“ _ Yes, and i am sorry! If you don’t want to it’s okey! _ ” Mark turned around to face the boy.

He was slightly blushing and biting his lips, fuck.

“ _ I wanted it since i saw you in the coffee, you have a great body structure. People will love it. _ ”

“ _ What do you wanna film? _ ” 

“ _ It’s a surprise. Turn around and hands on your back, please daddy. _ ”

Marks dick twitched at the name, he turned around and did as Hyuck told him. He felt how his wrist got pulled together by a rope and his eyes got blindfolded.

“ _ You look so hot like this. _ ” Hyuck whispers out and he could feel his hot breath on the side of his neck, it gave him goosebumps.

Mark heard how Hyuck left the room, only to came back.

“ _ I took the lace of your shoe off. _ ” 

“ _ Wha- why?? _ ” 

“ _ For reasons _ ”

Haechan placed the lace on the table beside the couch, fingers making his way to Marks button up shirt and undo one after another. Slowly revealing his abs and chest.

“ _ God! your body.. _ ”

Mark smiled and leans his head back, biting his lips. He felt overwhelmed at Hyucks actions and words. 

“ _ Can i take your pants off? _ ” It’s actually cute how the younger still asked carefully and innocent.

“ _ Yes, of course baby _ .”

Haechan carefully opens the button and zips down. Gray Calvin Klein underwear, with an dark wet small spot.

“ _ Horny much? _ ” He giggles and tapps on Marks hips to raise so he could pull the jeans down with the underwear.

“ _ Going straight to the point i feel. _ ” 

Hyuck kept quiet and pulled the things off so Mark could spread his legs, so he could fit better between them.

“ _ Wait i need to set my Camera and lighting up, and i need a towel. _ ” 

He rushed around his room and Mark just was smiling like and drunk idiot, what he literally is.

“ _ You sound like a mouse rushing around in your room like this _ .” Mark chuckles 

“ _ Could you stand up for me please? _ ” 

Hyuck placed the towel on the couch and pushed Mark right back down on it.

“ _ You are bigger that expected mister lee. _ ” Hyuck grabbed the lace from the table and bound it on Marks balls.

“ _ What the- hh what are you doing? _ ”

“ _ I’m gonna edge you. You are my little toy for tonight. _ ”

Mark felt the lace tight around his balls, and a little ‘beep’. Hyuck started the camera.

This is gonna be such a devil trip.

  
  
  
  


the next morning came with mark and hyuck cuddled up on the bed, but the first thing he felt or noticed wasn’t that, it was the hard hit of dizziness in his head from the alcohol yesterday. he groaned loudly the second he tried to sit up on the bed, waking donghyuck up which he didn’t intend to. 

“ _ mark- _ “

“ _ hyuck! wait, sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up- ah-”  _ mark hissed at the pain of his head, rubbing his temple as his other hand supported his body to sit up. 

donghyuck chuckled, sitting up as well and rubbed mark’s head gently. “ _ tell me if it got better. _ ” he said. 

mark blushed at the action but nodded slightly anyway as hyuck continued to massage it and it worked though not thoroughly. “ _ it got better! thanks.” _ mark smiled. 

just when he was about to get off the bed, the stuff in the floor got him surprised. shoe laces, the chair and the uncleaned stain of cums. “ _ wait- oh, right… _ ” he remembered most of the event, but not entirely, but it got him embarrassed. 

donghyuck hugged him from behind on the bed, kissing mark’s shoulder gently then rest his chin there. “ _ you like it? yesterday? _ ” he asked in a teasing manner. 

mark turned his head to the side and saw donghyuck’s bare chest and messy hair. let’s not forget his sleepy eyes. everything just made him had a morning wood. “ _ i love it. _ ” he smiled, pecking hyuck’s lip but it was just… automatic. “oh, wait, sorry-“

the words were cut off by hyuck’s giggle, “ _ it’s okay. _ ” he smiled, hands slipping to mark’s boxer and circled his clothed member. “ _ it’s alright, markie. _ ” 

mark blushed and looked everywhere but hyuck and the position of his hand. he can’t deny the fact that he liked this, though. who doesn’t? 

“ _ y-yesterday… _ ” mark gulped discreetly, but hyuck saw the way it bobbed. “ _ i’ll help you back soon. _ ” he said with a slight stuttering in his sentence. donghyuck giggled again but nodded anyway. 

“ _ of course. whenever you want, daddy. _ ” he said teasingly with a little pout formed with his mouth. “ _ tell hyuckie so he’ll be prepared, okay? _ ” he grinned because he knew mark was all blushing and all red because of his doings. he was proud of himself. 

“ _ sure _ .” mark scoffed slightly, facing the side to meet hyuck’s face fully and grabbed him by the cheeks to peck his lips by surprise. “ _ is it saturday? _ ” he asked. 

donghyuck blinked at the sudden action, nodding quickly to the question. “ _ yeah… it’s saturday… _ ” he touched his lips as he watched mark stood up from the bed, but soon hissing at the pain in his head. “ _ you good? want me to make you a soup? _ ” he offered. 

mark whimpered, looking at hyuck and nodded. “ _ yeah, sure. please. _ ” he chuckled. donghyuck smiled and stood up from the bed as well, grabbing his shirt and left the room to cook the soup for mark. 

on the other hand, “ _ fuck- my morning wood and headache ar the same time… _ ” mark groaned loudly, rushing to look for hyuck’s bathroom on his own to get rid of his morning wood as he waited for hyuck. 

as he sat down on the closed closet, rubbing his own member through his boxer, muffling his moans until suddenly the memory if last night flashes bit by bit, where he desperately thrust his hips up just to get more of hyuck’s touches, the way he wasn’t able to cum with the shoelace around his balls… he blushed immediately and shook his head. 

“ _ gosh! mark, you whiny little bitch. i seriously need to show donghyuck i’m a dom… top. _ ” he really had the urge to slap himself across his face. for now, he really needed to get rid of his morning wood. 

  
  
  


“ _ Your soup is ready. _ ” Hyuck knocked on the bathroom door, hearing Mark washing his hands.

“ _ Coming! _ ” he looks way too messed up and relaxed, and Hyuck knows this face too well after yesterday 

“ _ You could have said something _ ” Haechan threw a shirt against Marks chest, so he won’t get a cold while sitting and eating.

“ _ Don’t wanna bother you while making me delicious food _ ” he smiled and pulled the shirt over his head,

“ _ I love your dick, so it will never be a bother _ ” Hyuck only saw in his corner how Mark stumbles behind him, falling over his own feet.

“ _ Oh god! _ ” He was blushing deep red, never gave someone such a private or any compliment towards his dick.

“ _ Just eat the soup, such a baby. _ ” Hyuck walked passed him and went to shower.

After the soup was eaten up, and Mark a bit more looking like some live comes into his deadly body, Hyuck came out the shower with a towel around his hips. 

“ _ Give me your address, i will come over tonight. I want my favor to be returned tonight. I’m a little impatient. _ ” 

He dropped his towel just like that and went into his boxers, Hyuck really has no shame.

Mark turned faster around than he ever did

“ _ OH YOU ARE SUCH A BABY _ !” Hyuck laughed so hard

“ _ You will see me naked today anyways. _ ” He got dressed and slapped Marks butt when he walked out the room

“ _ I will meet Taeyong, not to be rude, but u need to leave soon. _ ”

“ _ OH! Yeah! No, of course! I will just get dressed, no worries. _ ” Mark got the rest of his clothes on and looked at the shoe lace. Ain't that a little bit.. gross to use it on my shoe now?

Hyuck hands him a new one over

“ _ I always have some left of them, for reasons. _ ” He winked

Mark hurried his lace on his shoe and got them on.

“ _ Around what time are you coming tonight? _ ” Mark glanced up from making a bow, Hyuck stood right in front of him. The position looks so wrong, and Haechan used it. He placed his hand into Mark messy hair

“ _ Mhh that’s a good view. _ ” He bit his lip and pulled on the hair, Mark whines at the pain.

“ _ I will come around 8pm. _ ” Hyuck let go and leaned against the wall. 

Mark got up and noticed how he is a little taller than the other. He placed his arm beside Hyucks head and went closer, face to face, hot breath on lips.

“ _ Can’t wait, doll. _ ” Mark glanced down at the lips and Hyuck got the signal, he smashed them lips together and groans into the older mouth.

They are like rabbits, always over each other and when something happens, its intense.

Mark pulled back and wiped his mouth with the thumb.

“ _ Till tonight. _ ” He opened the door and left Hyuck like that against the wall, panting and salvia on the corner of his lips.

  
  
  


When night falls, Mark was more than excited. He even cleaned his room and apologized to his roommate, Jaemin, before hand. Jaemin was confused, but he let it off since Mark was always this weird. 

“ _ Mark! Do you wanna eat cereal? _ ” Jaemin shouted from the dining room as Mark was in the living room. Mark chuckled because Jaemin knew that he liked cereal for dinner if there were no food. 

“ _ Sure! Can you bring them here? _ ” Mark asked and Jaemin replied with a soft  _ alright _ and proceed to prepare the cereal for Mark. Just as that, the doorbell rang. Mark flew off his couch and ran to the front door. 

Upon opening the door, Mark was stunned to see the younger beautifully standing in front of him. In front of his door of his dorm. “ _ Hey! _ ” Mark greeted with a smile. 

“ _ Hi! _ ” Hyuck replied just as excited, readjusting the sling bag on his shoulder—it was his camera and all that equipment. 

“ _ Come in. My roommate’s here, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. He’s a big fan of you. _ ” Mark pulled Hyuck into the dorm and closed the door. 

“ _ Mark, who’s that— Holy shit! _ ” Jaemin came into frame with Mark’s cereal on his hand, accidentally dropping the spoon on the bowl when he saw Donghyuck. “ _ What?! _ ” Jaemin gasped so loudly with a confused face, looking at his roommate. 

“ _ Hi~ _ ” Donghyuck giggled, waving at Jaemin. “ _ Heard you like my porn~ _ ” He teased. Mark rolled his eyes at that, but it was funny to see Jaemin’s reaction. 

“ _ I-I do! Mark, you know Haechan for real-real?! _ ” Jaemin covered his mouth in disbelief. 

“ _ Surprisingly. _ ” Mark chuckled, pulling Hyuck closer towards him by his wrist. “ _ By the way, remember when I apologized to you about something earlier? _ ” He asked and Jaemin nodded, holding onto the bowl and left the spoon on the floor. 

“ _ He meant it. You have a boyfriend? You might wanna move to his dorm for tonight. _ ” Donghyuck said with a soft grin. Jaemin finally caught on with what was going on. He nodded quickly and picked up the spoon. 

“ _ I’ll go to Jeno’s and Renjun’s dorm… Have fun, guys! _ ” He said, placing the cereal on the table and grabbed his phone. “ _ Mark, you lucky little bitch! _ ” Jaemin laughed and left the dorm to go to the other two’s. 

Mark looked at Donghyuck which the younger did too. Both burst into laughter. “ _ Well, he’s not wrong. _ ” Mark said. 

“ _ I know. Let’s continue, shall we?”  _ Hyuck smirked. Mark knew this was his cue. He pulled Donghyuck towards his bedroom.

  
  
  


After setting the camera up and turning them on, Mark and Donghyuck started at kissing. It was surprisingly soft at first, Donghyuck liked it so much. Mark started to push the younger against the bed was when he went rougher on Hyuck’s lips, biting it here and there and swirl his tongue against the other, exploring Hyuck’s warm cavern just easily. It made Hyuck moaned just at that. 

Mark snaked his hand under Hyuck’s shirt, sliding them up and his fingers started to play around Hyuck’s nipple, jolting him a little as they were still kissing. 

“ _ A-ah.. Mark-! _ ” 

“ _ Ah, you’re sensitive here, aren’t you? _ ” Mark smirked and pinched Hyuck’s nipple even harder and the other side as well, making Donghyuck squirm even more. 

It was honestly weird but whenever Mark had the thought of someone watching Donghyuck like this even though they were recording at the moment and Hyuck is a porn star, it pissed Mark off. 

“ _ Hyuck _ .” Mark granbed Donghyuck by his cheeks quite harshly. “ _ You’re fucking mine, you hear that? _ ” He said, sinking into Donghyuck’s neck and left some purple spots here and there and not forgetting his collarbone and chest as well. 

The younger’s eyes widened to see the latter’s sudden action. He moaned loudly at each bite and suck against his skin. It almost hurt but he liked it. “ _ M-Mark- fuck! _ ” He moaned again when Mark shut him up by groping his clothed member. 

Soon, they became undressed, Mark was kissing Donghyuck here and there and at the end, Mark turned the other over without any warning that it startled Hyuck. Initiatively, Hyuck put his ass up and wriggled it. “ _ Daddy… _ ”

Mark spanked that plump ass of Hyuck’s and the younger jolt. He used his own arms to spread his butt cheeks and backed it closer to Mark. “ _ Eat me out~ _ ” He smiled widely. 

Who could turn him down? Not Mark.

  
  
  


Hyuck kept on twitching and cumming. But Mark slung his arms around his hips so he can’t escape his tongue.

“ _ E-enough! Mar- fuuck hhn _ ” Hyuck bit into the pillow and tried to hold his half screams back.

Mark pulled his tongue out and bit into the ass cheek, hard, a muffled scream sank into the pillow.

“ _ Mine. Only mine. _ ” He kissed over the bleeding mark and caresses the back of his thighs.

“ _ Fuck me. _ ” 

“ _ Didn’t u forgot to say something? _ ” Mark pulled Hyucks head up by his hair.

“ _ Fuck me, please daddy! Want your big cock! _ ” he nearly sobs, so pathetically needy.

“ _ There you go _ ” his head got pushed down into the pillow again and Mark rubbed his tip over the hole

“ _ fucking slut. _ ” He said before he slides in.

“ _ aa- not so fast- daDDY! B-big, so deep. _ ” Haechan tried to move away but Mark immediately pulled him back, completely inside the tight heat.

“ _ Now take me dick, aren’t you a slut? You had enough dicks inside you already, this should be easy for you. _ ” Mark growls out and bit lightly into his shoulder.

“ _ daddy is the biggest! _ ” Haechan breath was heavy, he felt like split in half, so filled and just… what he wanted to feel since he got into sex.

_ “I gladly accept the compliment baby. _ ” 

“ _ You can move, slowly _ ” 

Mark nodded and hold Hyucks tiny waist in his hands, slowly thrusting in and out, seeing Haechan hands grip the pillow hard and the mouth open, closed eyes. 

“ _ f-faster _ .” 

Mark listened, he also was on his limit, he needed to fuck the tightness, but he doesn’t want to hurt the little boy in his hands.

“ _ Daddy, please! Harder! Faster! _ ”

  
  


Mark chuckled ar how Donghyuck was literally trembling under him. Mark caressed the younger’s hair and shaking thigh. “ _ I’ll do the outro for you. _ ” Mark said and Hyuck just agreed.

“ _ Hyuck’s fucked out right now, guys. See you in the next video. _ ” Mark smirked and turned off the camera. His focus turned back to Donghyuck. “ _ Tired? _ ” He asked, wiping away Hyuck’s sweat. 

Donghyuck nodded, “ _ Y-yeah… _ ” He leaned in to kiss Mark’s lips and Mark did too, cupping the younger’s cheeks. “ _ Can I have the cum inside my ass for the rest of the day, daddy? _ ” He asked with sparkling eyes. 

Mark nodded and kissed Hyuck’s forehead. “ _ Of course. Where’s your plug? _ ” He asked and looked to where Hyuck pointed at which was the top drawer. He pulled it out and took what he was looking for, plugging it into Hyuck’s hole. 

“ _ How are you feeling? _ ” Mark asked, playing with Hyuck’s soft cheeks. 

The younger smirked and looked at him. “ _ Filled with daddy’s cum. _ ” Mark hit him playfully on the shoulder, but that was facts. Mark was satisfied as well to see how Hyuck was dead-tired and worn out because of him. 

“ _ I bet your friend is being fucked by his boyfriend right now. _ ” Donghyuck chuckled. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t wrong. 

“ _ He has two. Jaemin’s in the middle. _ ” Mark laughed along. He pulled up the blanket and cover the both of them after cleaning up soon after. Cuddling each other naked. 

Donghyuck traced some random shapes and words on Mark’s bare chest. Seeing how empty it was made him frown. Empty, as in, none of Hyuck’s marks were  _ that  _ visible. “ _ Can I… leave some here? _ ” He asked, looking up at Mark and the older knew immediately what he meant. 

“ _ Of course. All yours. _ ” 

That four words were enough to make Donghyuck’s night. He grinned happily and started kissing Mark’s chest here and there, bringing butterflies into his stomach. It didn’t take long for Hyuck to start biting and leaving purple marks on the older’s chest. It was just slightly painful, but he liked the end result. 

“ _ There. All mine. _ ” 

  
  
  


the alarm rang and mark shifted, feeling a heavy weight on his chest. He looks down seeing messy brown hair and a boy all over his body, leg thrown over his, and arm around his body, head on his chest.

Mark felt blessed, his heart beat faster and he thought ‘i could wake up to this every morning’.

He ran his fingers through the messy hair from the other boy and slowly massaged his scalp while saying his name

“ _ Hyuck, hey, baby. Wake up, we have to go to school. Baby, common. _ ” He kissed his head and squished his cheeks, so cute.

“ _ 5 more minutes _ .” Hyuck murms out, and rubbed his head against the chest.

“ _ Okey, sleep a bit more but i will make us some breakfast, okey? You have to let me go. _ ” Mark was so careful and sweet to him, Hyuck just turned around and kept on sleeping.

He stood up and got some clothes on and washed his face, walking to the kitchen and prepared some toast & juice with eggs to breakfast.

He never made himself a fancy breakfast for school, but with Hyuck being here, he has the need to impress him and make him happy. 

Mark walked back to the bed, knelt down where hyucks face was and stroke his cheek.

“ _ Wake up princess. _ ” He went closer and kissed his face.

Suddenly Hyuck grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. Mark went with it and let his hands slide down the curves of the laying body.

“ _ Good morning. _ ” Hyuck says, catching his breath and held Marks neck.

“ _ It is indeed a good morning. _ ” He smiles and went back up.

“ _ Breakfast is ready, come stand up. _ ”

Mark walks out and only heard the other groan out, he is not a morning person.

“ _ Oh you didn’t had to do that much, cereals would have been enough. Thank you omg. _ ” Hyuck pulled his shirt down and gave Mark puppy eyes, thankful for getting such a sweet little breakfast from the older.

“ _ It’s nothing, don’t worry _ ” Mark lied, and Hyuck could see it, he scratched his neck and got really REALLY red ears.

“ _ When do you go out? For school. _ ” 

“ _ In 20 _ ”

“ _ IN 20??!? _ ” Hyuck rushed his food down, shot the juice down and went to the bathroom. 

Mark heard a bag open and plastic clicking, makeup…

“ _ Do you really need that? _ ” He leaned against the doorway and watching the younger apply eyeshadow.

“ _ I DO! _ ” Hyuck was rushing things so fast, Mark didn’t understood what he did, but it was impressive.

“ _ You look pretty with and without it. _ ” Mark walks away and heard how a brush fell on the floor. He glanced back and saw Hyuck burning red picking up his brush. Adorable.

“ _ You have 10 minutes left. _ ” 

“ _ SHUT UP _ ”

Yes, he can totally get used to this.

Haechan managed it to get his makeup finish on time and rushed to Marks car, that already waited.

“ _ Sorry for wai- _ “

“ _ You are just in time, relax. _ ”

He got his seat belt on and played on his phone. He didn’t thought much, but when he felt Marks hand on his thigh he thought A LOT. 

Memories from last night crossed his mind.

How Mark talked him down and shove his face into the pillow like he is just a toy to use. He began to shift from side to side a little bit. Mark squeezed his flesh and he sat abruptly still.

“ _ Stop or i will turn around and we do it all over again. _ ” He warned him.

“ _ Okey _ ” Hyuck said silently back and laid his hand on top of Mark ones, starting to play with his fingers. So beautiful tho.

Mark found a parking lot and walked with Hyuck like a little puppy beside him.

“ _ Do you want me to drive you home later? _ ”

Slowly came the rest of the friend group. NoRenMin watched them both in disbelief, Mark really have THE porn boy. 

“ _ Yes that would be nice. _ ” Hyuck glanced over the others shoulder and saw his friends. And to be honest, he didn’t care less. He likes Mark, he is whipped and not only for the good sex. Hyuck don’t want anyone else anymore. 

“ _ Why are you staring at me? _ ” Mark snapped in front of his eyes, he got a grip and made eye contact with him.

“ _ I love you _ ”

“ _ Wait wha- _ “

“ _ I want you to be mine, or more like i want to be yours _ ”

Hyuck was so bold, he said it without stuttering.

“ _ Are you serious? _ ”

“ _ Dead serious. _ ” 

Mark tried to find his words, of course he loves Hyuck, but he can’t be that straight forward, he is a shy mess.

But Haechan did the job for him, he pulled Mark by his neck closer and smack their lips together.

Mark hands immediately grabs his waist, their bodys fit so well together, it’s unreal.

“ _ I take this as an yes _ ” Hyuck hold their foreheads together and whispers, only Mark can hear it.

“ _ It’s totally a yes. _ ” Both smiled and started to make out again till Jaemin screams

“ _ Get a room! Couples are so gross! _ ” 

Hyuck snapped back

“ _ Oh as if your dick wasn’t in someones hole last night and had one inside you at the same time. _ ”

All three got red in the face, literally exposed from the pornstar.

“ _ I am a keeper when it comes to you. _ ” Mark squeezes his waist and pulled him closer.

“ _ So am i, boyfriend. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Fin _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A TWITTER AU WITH VIDEOS AND PICTURES INCLUDED! I RATHER WANT YOU TO READ IT ON TWT!
> 
> Twt: @HYUCKSPUP


End file.
